heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Catfish
__NOEDITSECTION__ 0. Foreword Catfish is my dragonsona, please, do not use (her coding included) without permission. 1. Description In short, she's pretty tall, fit, and doesn't really pay much attention to how she looks - save the makeup. throw out that minion shirt, Ten. Her build is thin and tall, but muscular. She was almost unhealthily thin in school, but has since then started working out and eating healthier, and has put on a healthy amount of weight. She is evenly proportioned, though her shoulders are strangely bonier than the rest of her body. She doesn't view herself as either fat or skinny, and is dismissive about her weight - she doesn't honestly care about the scale. Her scales are so small, they're more like skin than anything - very similar to the skin of a shark. They are a shade of grey-ish turquoise that varies from more green to more blue in different lights. Her underbelly is a lighter color, and her horns and claws are a silvery white color. Her body is covered in darker markings; the crest along her spine, as well as rings around her arms and her forearms/calves are a darker turquoise, and her wings don a unique round pattern. Her gills are marked with elegantly curled shapes that vaguely resemble music notes, or the grill of a car. Her eyes are a bright lime green with yellow flecks. For body mods, as it is her profession, she has two pairs of plugs in each ear, as well as various rings pierced in her crest. Her tongue is also pierced with a silver stud. She used to have corset piercings running down each of her flanks, but those have since bee removed, and now are only small scars. For clothes, Cat wears what Ten wears - both in the sense that they have similar styles, and the fact that they just share clothes. Essentially, hoodies when she's allowed to be casual, loose tank tops in the summer, lots of flannels and button-downs in the winter, and simple patterns. She will occasionally wear one or two of Ten's graphic t-shirts, but that is only when she's on vacation or sick. She loves wearing hats and gloves and socks, and loves the winter so she can bundle herself up. 2. Personality no, I'm not 'overprotective'; I see my defensiveness as justified. 3. Abilities Rather unremarkable to be quite honest; underwhelming at best. I'm not really sure if I'm getting really strong, or you just weigh like nothing. Born without bioluminescent stripes, it is pretty obvious that Catfish is barred from learning Aquatic. However, she can see pretty well in the dark, and can breathe underwater. She is not the best swimmer - being able to count on one talon the number of times she's been in a pool - but as she lived in the city her whole life, it's pretty predictable. She is physically strong, though not very flexible at all. She tends to threaten other dragons and can be a little intimidating at times. She brags how she has yet to lose a fight to anyone. She is not very good at academics - taking 5 years to graduate high school - but has a lot of common sense and 'street smarts'. She also has a lot of experience from having a rather chaotic history, and can handle her own in the world. She is apparently a pretty good artist, as she is doing well in her night-job. She can also play guitar - and ukulele - and sing a bit, but hasn't had much time to do so. 4. Relationships Please do not add your 'sona...I'll add you if I've actually had a conversation or any sort of memorable contact with you... Ten? She's a total loser. #1 WORST dragon I've ever met in my life. Tenny - One of the mature people I've met here...also was really nice when I first joined. Verb - Verb is one of the older dragons she's met around here, and enjoys his company. She finds him amusing - mainly at how different the two are, but still manage to get along - and appreciates his company. Being the only one she has conversations with, excluding Tension, Cat is thankful for his welcoming-ness when she first joined. He's helped her out a lot and got her into coding, something she really finds fun, and has shared many a humorous - and sometimes an important - conversation. The third wheel in which I was forced to accept; which I have no problem with. Zephyr - While she and Zephyr may have not actually had many 'actual conversations', Cat thinks he is not only amusing, but a valuable weapon when dealing with Tension. He has helped her out with coding - especially when she was just starting, he was really helpful. She think's he's really smart - way smarter than herself, which may or may not be a cause for some jealousy - and very creative. Essentially, he's pretty cool for a nerd c: 5. Gallery I don't always draw dragons, but when I do...they're better than Ten's. Tencat.jpg|by wings notwhatitlookslike.png|by luster Youtwocuties_Luna.jpeg|by luna CATDORK.png|sketcg by me, colored by kitty you got all the strings.png|by luster Haveacattttttfishhhhh.png|by bermuda HAPPYVALENTINESDAYWISPSOMG.png|by luster Gangsymbolsjkitsjuststupidtshirts.png|by luster Dancininthedark.png|by luster Areyouokaybae.png |by luster Weirddorks.png |by luster CATWHATAREYOUDOING.png|by luster LETMECOMEHOME.png|by luster Aaaaaaaweretoocuteomg.png|by luster I like glowythings and raves.png|by luster Ten and cat plus 24.png|by luster Huuuugggggsss.png|by luster Screaming at my loser gf.png|by luster Mmmmuah.png|by luster